1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to throwing discs for recreational use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throwing discs are used for throwing and catching entertainment between two or more people. Two popular and well known throwing discs are commonly referred to by the trademarks Frisbee™ and Aerobie™. The Frisbee™ throwing disc is a circular disc in which the design characteristics occur in a single plane, that is, it exhibits a two dimensional shape that revolves about a central axis. Numerous geometric variations (i.e., leading edge, airfoil, rim, material, size and weight) for circular flying discs, such as the Frisbee™ throwing disc, are well known and patented. There are also “throwing rings” that are similar in nature to the solid or full-surface circular throwing disc, such as the Frisbee™ disc referred to previously, because they, too, are circular and designed with two dimensional planar profiles revolved about a central axis.
The Aerobie™ flying ring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,358 and a variation thereof is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/191,369, filed on Jul. 4, 2002, having Publication No. US20040005837 A1. Both documents illustrate, in FIG. 2C of the former patent and FIG. 8C of the latter published patent application, a throwing ring with an elliptical shape. The elliptical shape in the aforementioned published application is described to have the characteristics of a boomerang or self-returning device. The throwing ring described in the earlier U.S. patent is said to be capable of flying 200 meters straight. The Aerobie™ throwing ring appears to be successful with regard to airfoil design, weight and surface area, but it is still a revolved profile refined from ancient Chakram designs originating from the Greek, Romans and Sikhs thousands of years old. The elliptical design variations appear to not have been based on the required research to solve the very different aerodynamic geometries required of an elliptical throwing ring to have optimized flight characteristics, especially lacking engineering in the gyroscopic and metamorphic principles.